


(You) and Me

by JohannaHowl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannaHowl/pseuds/JohannaHowl
Summary: A series of short self-insert one shots - a mixture of requests and inspiration from conversations I've had.Sheer, sickly sweet fluff. No continuity between chapters unless explicitly stated otherwise. Intended as platonic.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader & Other(s), Rouge the Bat/Reader, Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Shadow - Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Shadowfriend!

It was an undeniably beautiful day. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky, the summer heat staved off by a gentle sea breeze, and the air seemed to shimmer slightly wherever you looked. It was weather to be relaxing on the beach to, or reading a book on the balcony, or driving around the coast in an open-top car…

But you weren’t in any of those places.

You were in a crowded amusement park, surrounded by screaming children, cutesy couples, and the blaring, clashing music of various rides. The asphalt was slightly sticky underfoot and the whole place smelt vaguely of sugary foods and melting rubber. Although far from the classiest of parks, it was your only option – Twinkle Park was still being rebuilt after the flood had caused it severe water damage, and there wasn’t anywhere else close by. Hell, you hadn’t even suggested the place, and neither had the person you were meeting.

It was actually Amy’s idea.

“You two get along _so well_ ,” she’d cooed one day, interrupting yours and Shadow’s game of cards. “How come I never see you guys hang out? Like, outside of the group?”

Shadow didn’t say a word, but you could see his brows furrow in thought. In fact, you didn’t actually know why you’d never met up with him alone. You’d always assumed he was busy, or didn’t like you enough, or didn’t want to, but you’d never asked. The others were always going off in pairs, but…

Amy sighed, crossing her arms. “Don’t tell me you’re both too awkward!”

“I am not too awkward,” Shadow began with a huff, but found himself quickly cut off.

“Fine! In that case, I’ll arrange something! How about…” She tapped her lip in thought, _hmm-_ ing and _ahh-_ ing to herself for a few moments, then shot up in delight. You could practically see the lightbulb above her head. “I know! How about the amusement park? I hear it’s super trendy right now, and they have these cute shaved ice things in little cat-shaped containers!”

You were about to scoff at the idea – cat-shaped shaved ices seemed like they were hardly Shadow’s scene – but he’d sat up straight, something unreadable glinting in his eye. He turned to look you in the eye, movements slightly quicker than usual. “Sure.”

You heard familiar footsteps approaching you, the specific thud of metal that you’d grown accustomed to, and looked up to see none other than Shadow himself.

He didn’t waste any time. “There you are. Come with me, I have something to show you.”

The glint from before was back in his eye. It was a determined, sure look, and you knew that he’d fixated on something.

“Can I ask where we’re going?” You followed behind him obediently, scouting the attractions you’d like to visit later… Assuming he’d stick around for that long.

You knew Shadow well enough by now to know that when he fixated on an idea it was almost impossible to change his plans. He was a stubborn hedgehog, but you went along with it – he’d never suggested anything too ridiculous to you, after all – which had quickly won you his favor. Whatever this was seemed like it was just going to be a compromise you’d have to make before you got to see the rest of the park.

“There.”

You followed his pointing finger and your heart dropped in your chest.

“ _The Rail Grinder_? Isn’t that-“

He crossed his arms stiffly, prickling just a little. “The tallest, fastest rollercoaster this side of the country? Yes.”

You both took your places in the queue, giving you the opportunity to scope out the rollercoaster. It was, in short, terrifying; it towered over the rest of the park in such a way that it was dizzying to look up at, the first drop nearly totally vertical. The loops and twirls looked like knotted yarn, the overlapping sections making it difficult for the eye to track, and it made a sickening screech every time it rounded a corner. You could feel goosebumps forming on your skin as you watched a car of screaming people fly around the rails. Apparently other people felt the same way, groups of friends breaking away from the already short line and leaving.

Shadow must have been able to read the worry on your face. “What, are you scared? Going to back out?” he scoffed. It was a challenge.

“No! I mean, yes, I’m scared, but I’m not backing out! How cowardly do you think I am?” you protested, but it was met only with an indifferent shrug.

It was too late to back out either way. Before you knew it you were being ushered into the train by an apathetic, sunburnt teenager, who mumbled instructions as he braced the two of you into the rigid plastic seats. It seemed as if the staff didn’t care if you lived or died, and in that moment you felt very much like you were going to die; however, Shadow seemed to already be having the time of his life. His ears were pricked upright, his eyes were searching over the track laid in front of the two of you, and he was _smiling_ – not that it lasted long, as the second he realized you were watching him his mouth flattened out into a thin line.

“What?”

“You seem excited!”

“I’ve been curious about this ride for a while, that’s all,” he huffed, returning his gaze to the track. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth still.

The ride jolted forwards suddenly, beginning its ascent up the steep peak. It seemed to climb forever, above the breeze and into the sweltering sun. The light blinded you, and somehow not being able to see what was ahead of you was so much worse than seeing every loop and sharp bend. You didn’t even dare to glance down, knowing that seeing how high up you were would only serve to terrify you further.

The sounds of the park became more and more distant until they’d faded away entirely, replaced by the sounds of whirring machinery and the odd seagull caw. The sunlight was angled out of your eyes as the car stopped at the peak, tilted downwards towards the drop. You wondered briefly it was too late to ask to get off.

The ride suddenly lurched downwards. You heard a small cry of surprise from Shadow, and then –

You must have passed out, as you came to upside down, midway through a loop. The rest of the ride continued in a similarly unfortunate and frightening fashion, feeling much like the blood in your body was being shaken back and forth from your head to your feet like a rainstick, but Shadow didn’t utter a word. You could’ve sworn you’d heard him laugh lowly a couple of times, but it was hard to tell over the screaming of the crowd… And yourself.

Getting off the rollercoaster was possibly the biggest relief of your life. You stumbled out jelly-legged, head spinning. Mildly irritatingly, Shadow bounced out of the train like he’d been given maybe five minutes on a massage chair, the only evidence that he’d been on the same ride as you being his messy quills.

“That was enjoyable,” he stated plainly, smoothing them down with his hands. “You didn’t seem to like it.”

“No shit,” you grumbled, “you are **never** doing that to me again.”

“Pathetic.” His tone was harsh, but the tiny smile inching onto his face suggested he didn’t mean it all too unkindly. He surveyed the park around him, foot tapping. “We’ve no time to waste. Let’s go.”

You made your way through the crowd with him, following the cutesy signs and park maps dotted around the mess of shops and games. It was cozied into the far end of the pier, warm plastic table sets with sun-faded umbrellas crammed into the space. It provided a vantage point of the park, the vendors and rails now reduced to scenery, gently rolling waves separating the rollercoasters and their accompanying noises from the seating; Shadow looked away from you and out at the sea, watching a ferry meander over the horizon.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t have you pegged as the type to enjoy cat-shaped foods, Shadow.”

“I like cats,” he asserted plainly, taking a sip from the cup as if to punctuate his sentence, “and delicious watermelon flavoring.”

You had to agree it was delicious. Overly sugared maybe, but it was just what you needed after that ordeal. Standard chart pop played from a small, tinny stereo on the store counter, and chattering birds collected on the rocks below the pier.

Shadow’s phone pinged suddenly, breaking whatever train of thought he was having as he watched two seagulls squabble over a stolen fried fish. He checked it with a grumble, then a sigh, then turned to you defeatedly.

“Amy wants a picture. Get ready.”

“And you’re going to indulge her?” You couldn’t resist a taunt, which was met with a small pout.

“Do _you_ want to keep her waiting?”

He raised his arm and took a half-hearted picture, not even smiling for the photo in his typical fashion. He tapped around on his phone for a little while more, frowning at the screen in concentration; your own phone suddenly vibrated, an odd plasticky reverb bouncing off the cheap table, only to find the picture attached in a text message from the hedgehog himself.

He offered another apathetic shrug as explanation, looking off into the distance once more. “Since you’re in it.”

You quietly set it as your lockscreen.

The hours passed quickly after that, and it didn’t feel like long until the two of you were staring up at a park map once more, searching for things to do. The air was much cooler then as the evening closed in, the sky darkening and becoming streaked with oranges and purples.

“We can’t do the bumper cars again,” you mused, tapping your foot idly.

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. “It’s not my fault that those little brats weren’t driving quickly enough. Bumper cars are meant to _bump_.”

“Can’t do the shooting gallery either…”

“That was a _fraud_!” he hissed, fists curling up into balls. “I am an unbeatable marksman; those prizes were pinned down!”

His slow antagonizing of the park’s various vendors didn’t leave the two of you with many options. You scanned over the attraction list, mentally crossing each one off.

“There’s always the Ferris wheel.” You pointed at the wheel near the pier, a slightly rickety thing.

The paint had been slowly eroded away by the sea air over the years, flecked with rust and sections where graffiti had been painted over lazily, but it carried an odd charm. It was strung with lights which shone brightly in the dark, and it was framed nicely by the setting sun, as if it were something from a painting or overly pretentious artsy film.

He considered it for a second, nodded, and began to walk towards it.

Admission was cheap, and the ride moved slowly; it ran at a steady, relaxed pace, and Shadow settled into his seat with ease. He’d sat next to you rather than across from you, which you admittedly found slightly embarrassing in the confined space, but he didn’t seem to think anything of it.

The stars began to come out one by one, tiny lights in the darkening sky, and the setting sun cast a beautiful shimmer across the incoming tide. The breeze made you shiver a little now, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

You couldn’t help your mind wandering. It was the first chance you’d really had to settle all day, bar the shaved ice break.

“Shadow,” you started, trying to ignore the anxiety inherent to asking a question you might not like the answer to, “you only came for that rollercoaster, didn’t you?”

“You could say that.” He was watching the sea again, his voice distant.

“So, why’d you stick around? Not that I mind, it’s just…”

He bristled slightly, his ears flattening a little. He continued to stare out for what felt like a long time.

“I think you know what I mean,” he spoke slowly, as if it was suddenly harder to keep his even, deadpan tone, “when I say I had my reasons.”

He turned to look at you, but there were no words to be said. You reached for his hand tentatively and he took it, lacing your fingers together.

“What a beautiful sky,” he murmured.

“Can we do this again sometime?”

“Sure. I’d be fine with that.”

It was a strangely lonely cab ride home.


	2. Rouge - Jazz Club

It was the cusp of winter in the city. The biting cold hung in the air, day turning to night prematurely as the seasons shifted; storefronts and streetlamps lit the area in whites and yellows, cars rushing by as people began to make their way home. The feeling that the holidays were closing in had started to seep into the public mindset, and already special offers and window decorations had begun to crop up.

They caused you no distraction, though. You knew where you were going.

You turned the corner, the walk burnt into your memory after so many months; through the alleyway, around to the right, and up the stairs lay your favorite Friday evening treat, a classy little jazz club. It received a steady trickle of people despite being out of the way, and usually had a band playing away no matter what time you walked in. The large windows provided a beautiful view of the city, especially at night when the lights on the buildings looked like flecks of gold.

You’d discovered it by accident, having run in there to shelter from particularly heavy rain one night, but it had become a fast favorite of yours.

It was always pleasantly warm and gently lit, and as you walked in you smelt the familiar waft of leather and alcohol. Yes, this was a home to you.

You had just started making your way to the bar when you heard a familiar voice call you.

“Well hello, stranger!”

You looked over to your left to see none other than Rouge waving at you playfully, having cozied herself up at the end of the bar. The barman stood near her, polishing glasses; she handed her empty lowball glass over to him, although her eyes stayed fixed on you.

She patted the seat next to her, and you obliged; it had been quite some time since you’d seen Rouge, yet this meeting felt as natural as ever. She was dressed smartly, a simple black dress and heels, carefully chosen matching jewelry adorning her neck, wrists, and ears. A faux fur coat hung off the back of her stool. Rouge was certainly one to enjoy dressing up, but you weren’t sure you’d ever seen her _this_ glamourous before.

“It’s been a while, Rouge,” you acknowledged, to which she nodded sadly. “What’s the occasion? I didn’t miss your birthday, did I?”

She laughed at that, her wings stretching as she did so. “Oh, don’t be silly. I just thought I’d enjoy an evening out before I fly out tomorrow, find someone to talk away the night with… And here you are!” She gestured to you happily, her smile widening.

“Flying out? Why, are you going on holiday?”

“You could call it that.” Her eyes glinted mischievously, her tone dropping to a low purr. “In fact, I’ve had a tip-off about some rather gorgeous rubies to be found in the South. I’ll keep you in the loop.”

This wasn’t out of character for her – no, Rouge was someone who cherished her gems and fancies, and would happily go to great lengths to get some. You often heard about her exploits and run-ins, through letter or email depending on where she was… And, a couple of times, the news.

She looked you up and down, taking stock of your outfit. “My, I should really be asking you what occasion _you’re_ celebrating. I didn’t interrupt a date, did I?”

You could feel your cheeks flush, suddenly very aware of yourself. “Actually, this is just what I wore to work.”

“Oh! Really?” The genuine tone in her voice only served to fluster you further. “Well, since you’re dressed good enough for a party, why don’t we make it one? Barman – two whiskey on the rocks, please.”

You reached for your wallet, but she gently pushed your hand down, winking at you impishly. “My treat.”

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the band play. They were regular performers, but you didn’t actually know much about them. Their music was gentle and relaxing, helping create the comfortable atmosphere. The room was mostly couples, as usual. They sat dotted around the tables and sofas, some holding hands, some chattering quietly, but all entranced by the soft tones of the band.

Rouge tracked your eye line, leaning in closer to you to talk into your ear. Her voice was low, almost a whisper. “You see the young man on the piano? He’s the owner’s son. Talented boy, isn’t he?”

He was playing with his eyes closed, a small smile sat upon his face. Rouge watched him fondly.

“Do you know him, Rouge?”

She hummed quietly, resting her chin on her palm. “In a way. I know his father better. William, the owner… He got me this necklace, you know.”

You turned to look at her necklace. It was nothing short of stunning – it was strands of tiny diamonds on a silver chain, shimmering with every slight movement. The light refracted through it and made hundreds of rainbows on her skin.

“It’s beautiful,” you murmured, slightly taken aback by the craftsmanship. “May I ask why...?”

She sipped her whiskey. The smile remained on her face, but there was an overcast to her expression. It took her a little while before she spoke, like she was recollecting events. “Actually, it was a… Token of his affection. He knows how I like my jewels. I didn’t turn them down, but you know how it is with these boys. Never thinking of step two.”

She looked up at you once more, shrugging sadly. You didn’t know whether to probe – although the story seemed interesting, you didn’t set out to ruin her night.

Before you could make your mind up, she spoke again.

“He’s a nice fella, don’t get me wrong. Talented businessman, kindly father. We’re still friends.” She took another sip of her whiskey. The barman had long since migrated to the other end of the bar, glasses clinking as he served a giggling couple. “He’s a real homebody, though. This bar, this city, it’s his life. But you know me…”

You nodded in understanding. “Always the treasure hunter.”

“Mama always said to never settle with someone who’d tie me down.”

She turned to watch the band once more and you followed suit. You often spent hours like this, watching them play in their hypnotizing way. It was the perfect antidote to a busy day – no matter how stressful work had been, a good drink and a few songs always managed to melt the tension away.

Rouge seemed oddly silent though, almost distant. Her smile from earlier was now a small frown, her ear twitching in thought. She gently swished the rest of her whiskey around in her glass, a subconscious movement.

“You know,” she started quietly, thoughtfully, “you should come with me next time.”

“On one of your hunts?” You couldn’t help the surprise coming through in your tone.

“Only if you wanted to, of course. You could book time off work, we could make a real holiday of it. Promise me you’ll consider it, won’t you? It’s all fine and good adventuring by yourself, but sometimes I get awful lonely.”

Something began to drift past the windows; white, cottonlike flecks, twirling through the air.

“It’s snowing,” you sighed, “we’ll have to get going soon.”

“Especially in these heels! I’ll be sliding all over the place!” Her words suggested annoyance, but her tone was playful. The contented smile from earlier was back on her face.

You picked her coat up for her, helping her slide into it. It was surprisingly heavy, yet she wore it with ease. “It was really nice seeing you again, Rouge. We should do this again sometime, it’s been too long!”

She smirked, a small sparkle in her eyes, offering you her hand. “Who said we were parting ways here? Walk me home?”

You took it, the two of you sharing a grin.

You were taking the long way home tonight.


	3. Shadow - Rainchill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shadow can't actually get ill, given he's the ultimate lifeform... But some things are too cute to pass up, aren't they?

Shadow living with you was only meant to be a temporary arrangement. It had started as a week-long stay in your tiny apartment guest bedroom, a stopgap while he found a new place to live, ever the vagrant; he’d burnt through most of the city landlords that didn’t ask questions, moving whenever he was found to keep the press and local law enforcement off his tail. This wasn’t an easily sustainable way of life, so when he revealed one night that he’d have to be moving again you’d offered him a place to stay while he got his bearings.

He said he’d only need a week.

It had been three months.

The change had felt so natural that you’d barely noticed. The first week he’d been barely at home at all, seeking out apartments and scoping out the city, or crouched over your laptop browsing rental websites; you’d told him he was welcome to stay longer if he wanted on the second week, and by the third he’d began to pick up groceries. Now it felt normal coming home to find him pottering around the house in the afternoon, or already up and watching the morning news by the time your alarm went off. Sometimes you’d return from work to an empty house, with strict instructions to reheat the meal he’d prepared for you taped to the fridge. He usually slipped out at night, reappearing by sunrise – you knew not to ask where he’d been, but it had come slowly clearer to you that he was going out of his way to _care_ for you, protect you from whatever he thought was lurking in the streets at night.

Of course, he’d never admit to it. The few times you’d mentioned it he’d acted nonchalant, brushing off your words with a shrug. You knew, and that’s all that mattered to you.

It was not often that you had to go out of your way to care for him.

He’d returned home one night in the midst of a storm. You’d happened to be out of bed, getting a drink from the kitchen, and the slam the door made as it swung open had scared you quite out of your wits; he stumbled into the apartment sopping wet, quills almost flat from the rain and a distinctly unimpressed look on his face.

“Shadow! What happened to you?” you exclaimed, unable to hide the shock in your voice.

“I was outside.” He squeezed his quills out onto the floor, a large puddle now collecting where he had been stood. Wiping a raindrop off his nose, he began to walk towards his bedroom, dragging himself as if it were a great effort.

“I can see that,” you sighed, placing your drink down on the counter with a heavy thud, “but you can’t go straight to bed.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“You’ll get sick.”

He turned to sneer at you as he opened his bedroom door, the usually intimidating expression mitigated by his soggy fur and deep purple eyebags. “I don’t _get sick_. I’ll be fine.”

By the next morning he’d fallen sick.

It had taken you a little while to notice that he wasn’t up and about like usual. It was when you’d yelled into the apartment to say goodbye and had no answer that you realized something felt… Off.

You knocked twice on his bedroom door. No response. Creaking the door open slowly, you could only see a small mound in his bed; it was when you heard a cough that you realized he’d curled up under the covers, a ball of duvet and blankets.

“Shadow? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” a quiet yet indignant, hoarse voice replied, followed by a sniffle.

You peeled back the mound just enough to see his head. He looked at you with bleary eyes, his ears floppy, his body limp. He was shivering slightly.

You tutted gently, pressing the back of your hand to his forehead. “You’ve got a chill.”

Shadow shook you off, wincing at the motion. “I’ll be fine. Go to work already, you’ll be late.”

Checking your watch made your heart sink. Shadow was right – it was far too late to call off work now, and you’d need to leave in the next five minutes to make it on time. Still, you couldn’t just leave him like that.

Thinking quickly, you tugged a plain blue hoodie down from its peg in your room, then tossed it to Shadow. He barely moved, but you saw one of his ears flick in curiosity.

“Put that on so you don’t freeze, alright? I’ll be back as early as I can, I promise!”

No response came. The last thing you saw as you left the apartment was your hoodie being dragged into the mound.

True to your word, you returned home as early as you possibly could – around 5 o’clock in the afternoon. It had taken quite some persuasion on your part, having spent the majority of your break pleading with your boss to let you go early that night and take care of a sick “family member”, but… Sometimes a little white lie was for the better.

You unlocked the door with a clunk. Shadow padded out the kitchen to greet you, and to your relief he was wearing the hoodie you’d given him. It was huge on him, tent-like, reaching almost to his knees and hanging around his arms like bat wings. To your _surprise_ , however, he wasn’t wearing his usual shoes nor gloves; his paws made soft little noises against the wooden floor, and it was the first time you’d noticed the small claws at the end of his fingers. His quills were unkempt, his eyes still just as unfocused as earlier.

You could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen.

“I’m making stuff,” he mumbled, rubbing at one of his eyes. You couldn’t help but smile at his simple, almost innocent statement, deciding to let his lack of a greeting slide this time. It was a sentence so unlike him that if you didn’t know he was sick, you’d probably have assumed he’d been kidnapped and replaced by an imposter.

“You go sit down, I’ll do this.”

Shadow trailed off to the sofa, plonking himself down in the corner and curling his legs up into the hoodie. He seemed to sink into it, letting the soft fabric swallow him as he wriggled until he was comfortable.

He stayed put after that, unmoving; Shadow wasn’t usually the kind to simply settle in place, usually shifting position for hours on end, but it seemed as if it were just too much effort that day. He was still shivering just a little, with each bout bringing himself further and further into the warm embrace of the hoodie.

His hands popped out of the sleeves when you handed him his coffee, claws clinking against the ceramic as he cupped it close to his body. He nodded a thanks to you.

“Are you feeling any better?” you enquired, feeling a little pang of guilt for not having been around.

He thought for a second, then shook his head, ears drooping just a little. “I haven’t been able to sleep,” he grumbled, “it’s too uncomfortable. It’s like my bed is made of damn bricks or something.”

He wriggled his head out of the hoodie just enough to bare his mouth, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. He looked down at himself for a while, then at you, then at himself again, as if considering his words carefully. “Is this hoodie special to you?”

The question caught you off-guard. You blinked in surprise. It was only a plain blue, standard issue hoodie – there was nothing about it to suggest that it was any different from a regular hoodie, or that it might be special to you. Then again, all of Shadow’s possessions could fit in a backpack… All of them were special to him.

“Not at all, no,” you answered honestly, still confused by the question.

He sniffled, breaking eye contact with you. “Can I… Keep it?”

A grin broke out onto your face. Shadow’s cheeks were flushed slightly pink, his ears pricked and his hands now gripping the mug tighter.

“Sure, it’s yours.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Shadow nodded stiffly. You couldn’t help but notice that he’d prickled slightly.

It hadn’t been half an hour before Shadow began to nod off. It was gradual at first; a delayed response to the conversation, or a slow blink while he was trying to watch the TV. Soon enough he was stifling yawns, his head bobbing every now and again as he tried to pay attention, his replies growing slower and slower…

It was when you finally didn’t get a response at all that you looked over and found him fast asleep, curled up into the corner of the sofa. His lips were gently parted, his chest softly rising in and out as he breathed. His eyes were shut, his lashes brushed against his cheek, and his ears were floppy and relaxed. You tapped him but there was no response. He was out for the count.

You considered your options. You could always leave him here, but he’d definitely have a backache by the time he woke up… A grouchy, achy Shadow was not ideal. Waking him up would just be plain mean under the current circumstances – he hadn’t slept all day, after all – which left you with one other option…

Sliding your hands under his body, you gently lifted Shadow into a bridal carry. He stirred a little, a soft noise of contentment slipping from his mouth, but all he did was press his head into your shoulder. He was surprisingly heavy, although it made sense… After all, despite being short he was fit and muscle wasn’t light.

You slowly, carefully made your way to his bedroom, then laid him in his bed. He immediately curled into the pillows, his hand searching for the corner and grabbing on tightly. You covered him with his duvet, resisting the urge to give him one last pat on the head.

You whispered two final words before you shut the door behind you;

“Goodnight, Shadow.”


	4. Sonic - Mobian Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by nichikat's suggestion. Unlike the other chapters, this takes place in a Mobius-type setting, without humans.

Spring was always wonderful in Mobius. The thick snowfall of the winter melted away to reveal lush green grasses peppered in flowers, the ivy on your cottage sprang back to life. The woodland trees that had become bare in autumn were now flourishing again, casting a dappled shade over your garden. Every winter, when you struggled with the icy dirt path outside your house, you wondered why you’d moved to the middle of the woods in the first place; every spring, you remembered why.

The best part of all was the lake view. On mornings like this, sunny and crisp, it shimmered like diamonds, situated across the path from your front door and down the embankment to the lake edge. You were taking a moment to admire it from your garden, breathing in the fresh air with a flask of coffee in hand, when a familiar voice caught your attention.

“Morning! You’re up early!”

Sonic stopped beside you, leaning on the brick wall, cheeky grin plastered across his face. He gave you a light nudge in the shoulder, watching with a glint in his eye for your reaction.

“Rude,” you joked in response to the provocation, causing him to laugh a little. You were used to his little comments – there was no malice in them, you’d known him long enough to get used to it. “The weather’s nice in the morning, of course I’ll be up. Actually, I was thinking of going on a walk while it’s still chilly.”

He perked up, an ear flicking in excitement. “A walk, huh? Hey, if you’re going out anyway, why don’t you come around the lake with me? I found something awesome on the other side last time I ran around there.”

You peered over the lake, squinting into the sun. The other side was hazy in the mist, so far away that it looked small and blotchy, like a watercolor painting. “I only woke up a little bit ago, and you’re trying to make me go on a two-hour walk?”

Sonic sighed in mock tragedy, shrugging heavily as he turned to walk down the embankment. “Jeez, well, I guess if my buddy doesn’t want to see the _super cool secret thing_ on the other side of the lake, it can’t be helped… I’ll have to go all by myself…”

“Oh, fine. I’m coming, drama queen.”

He shot you a smug little smile as you followed him down to the lakeside.

* * *

The two of you walked for some time, although it wasn’t as tedious as it had initially seemed. The Flickies chirped a happy melody as they looped through the air and settled on branches, providing a cheery soundtrack. Sonic watched them fondly, and you followed his eyeline to a nest of Flickies huddled together and chattering amongst themselves.

“You know, I was almost worried they wouldn’t settle in right after Eggman’s last stunt,” he gently spoke, “but they seem to be doing great.”

“How are the Cuckies? Last I heard they weren’t doing as well.”

“Better,” he shrugged, a relieved smile settling onto his face, “but they did spend a couple of weeks afraid of farm equipment. Makes you wonder what the inside of a badnik looks like when they’re still assembled, huh?”

You felt something uneasy pull in your stomach, heavy and intangible. Realizing he’d troubled you, Sonic bristled, a brief look of panic flashing across his face. He patted your shoulder, leaning around so you could see him.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t be sad! I got them out in record time _and_ taught Eggman a lesson! I sure cracked his shell – get it?”

He hopped around on his feet, mimicking a couple of punches. He settled again once you laughed, letting his shoulders drop down and his smile relax, but it wasn’t the terrible joke that cheered you up; truthfully, it was knowing he cared. Although Sonic was full of seemingly effortless confidence and bravado, you knew deep down he worried… You saw firsthand the way he panicked when Tails’ Tornado crash-landed one day, checking him over for injuries and insisting he carried him home (despite Tails’ protests that he was perfectly fine), and the brief looks of unease and even deep sadness whenever a new foe showed their face. To an outsider it might seem like he’s coasting along in life, which is exactly the image he wants to portray, but any close friend of his knows that his self-appointed purpose is keeping Mobius in order as best as one hedgehog can manage. Carefree, but not careless.

“Hey, snap out of it,” he suddenly spoke, nudging you again, “we’re here!”

You blinked yourself back to reality. In front of you lay…

“…A boulder?”

“Behind the boulder!” he enthused, as if you were meant to know that. “Look, I’ll show you—”

He began to push the boulder out of the way, straining and huffing until a hole in the wall was exposed. It was pitch dark, an ominous absence of light sat almost out-of-place on the cliffside.

“Your super cool secret thing was a hole in the wall.”

He rolled his eyes, getting down on all fours and beginning to crawl into the hole. “It’s a tunnel! I saw a Ricky run down here the other day. I put the boulder there so nobody would go spoiling it.”

The tunnel didn’t look particularly appealing. Sonic’s shoes disappeared into the darkness, his echoing voice becoming further and further away as he shuffled through; however, you knew that turning back now would be a waste of time. The only way from here was into the unknown.

You apprehensively followed him in, trying to avoid bumping into him while you both crawled through the cramped hole, and slowly a dim light started to shine… Although you couldn’t see what it was past Sonic’s quills.

Finally, the two of you emerged; he crawled out and hopped onto his feet, gesturing proudly to the cavern around him. He extended a hand down to you, pulling you upright.

“Ta-da! Pretty sweet, huh?”

It was more than just pretty sweet – it was _beautiful_. The cavern was full of huge, uncut gemstone jutting out of the walls. They glowed dimly, pulsing, almost like the beat of a heart. A small waterfall trickled from the top of the cave, flowing smoothly into a deep pool in the middle; it was lit up by the gemstone, the water so clean as to be visible the whole way down. The air had a strange electric feel to it, warm yet surprisingly fresh. The sounds of the outside world weren’t audible here, blocked off by the layers of thick rock and stone… The quiet amplified the few sounds there were – the gentle bubbling of water, breathing, and a strange, almost inaudible hum.

“Sonic,” you stumbled, trying to pull your thoughts into something coherent, “what is this place?”

“Dunno,” he replied, nonchalant, crossing his arms behind his head, “but there’s definitely something up with it.”

“You don’t know?”

“Nope.”

“No ideas at all?”

“Nada,” he grinned, glancing around the cave, “but Tails thinks it could be linked to some kinda energy source in the cliff. I’m bringing Knux down here next week to see if there’s anything particularly funky going on, though.”

You walked over to the edge of the pool, peering over into it. The glowing gems made your reflection almost invisible. It was cool to the touch, and the ripples caused by your fingertips bounced off the rocky edges like a pattern. The rock beneath you was slightly warm.

One burning question remained. “How many people know about this?”

Sonic grinned again, but sheepishly this time. He scratched the back of his neck, gesturing vaguely to the pool. “Just Tails, Knuckles, and, uh, you. I figured it’d be best to keep it on the down low for now, just in case word gets around to a certain you-know-who and he wrecks the place.”

It was sound logic. After all, word spread quickly in Mobius. However, something in your chest felt lighter on hearing it; you knew you were good friends, but for him to openly admit you’re one of his inner circle…

He sat down beside you on the floor by the pool, trailing his fingers through it like you had been. He was smiling faintly, his eyelids lowered.

“Hey… Thanks for coming with me.”

“And thanks for trusting me enough,” you replied, watching his smile grow a little wider. “I’m glad you want me here.”

He punched you in the shoulder lightly, rolling his eyes. His cheeks had a tinge of red in them, clearly embarrassed. “Okay, that’s enough sentimentality for one day, buddy. If this gets any sweeter my dentist is gonna be mad at me.”

Sensing his embarrassment, you saw your chance to strike. “Well? Are you going to take Amy down here? It’d be a pretty cute date location…”

He went a shade redder, huffing dramatically. “Shut it. You know that isn’t how it is!”

Despite his theatrics, when you started laughing, he started too. It echoed off the walls of the cavern, causing the water to ripple slightly.

“You are so easy to wind up.”

“As an apology for being so _cruel_ ,” he grinned, crossing his arms triumphantly, “treat me to lunch when we’re back?”

“Oh, fine. But only because you took me here. Really… Thanks.”

The two of you shared a smile. It wasn’t time to leave just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for future characters/settings are always appreciated.


End file.
